The present invention is directed to an adjustable clip. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a mounting clip and method for use with a suspended ceiling structure.
In the typical wireless network environment, devices such as wireless routers, or access points, are affixed to ceilings. The access points are attached to the ceilings of businesses for a variety of reasons, including avoidance of damage to the unit. Access points placed on the ground are subjected to various hazards, resulting in damage to the unit, or loss of signals as the unit and/or connecting wires are trampled. The attachment of access points to ceilings presents additional difficulties. A variety of different ceiling types are employed by businesses, including drop-down ceiling tiles. The typical drop down ceiling employs a network of T-rails, which are first emplaced, hanging from original ceiling of a room and ceiling tiles are installed resting on the T-rails. An access point can be mounted on the T-rail by using a clip that grips opposing ends of the T-rails. However, currently there are three popular sizes of T-rails for ceiling tiles. Accordingly, each size T-rail size requires a different size clip. Therefore a vendor normally has to include at least three clips for ceiling mounted devices, such as access points, that are to be affixed to a T-rail of a drop ceiling, or other similar mounting.